Nobody's Fool
by Elf Friend Forever
Summary: Bra feels hurt and alone because everyone fights but her. But now she finally decided to change things around. {COMPLETE}
1. Getting Started

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.  
  
I do NOT HATE Trunks! As a matter of fact I love him, but I had to use him as a source of anger towards Bra in this story.  
  
Bra's Diary:  
  
January 20, 2000  
  
It's not fair. how come everyone fights and trains but me? What happened, how come I never even got the chance to even decide for myself? It's like my dad just decided that his perfect little angel couldn't fight because she was too sensitive. Well screw that! I'm not a little girl, and I have sayian blood in me, I'm half sayian. Pan is just like me, practically the same age, even younger, she's even less sayian than I am, and yet she's strong and she trains and she fights, and I can't even land a single punch. It's all because of my dad.  
  
I remember when I was ten I asked Trunks if he could train me, and he laughed in my face and said:  
  
"You're just a wimpy little girl, you can't fight, and you'll never be able too!"  
  
That had hurt, from the inside, a lot. How come everyone treated me differently because my dad, not me, decided that I shouldn't fight because I'm a girl? I even have more of a chance to become a Super Sayia-jin than Pan!  
  
Well, that was going to change now, defiantly.  
  
January 25, 2000  
  
I've found a good time to train in dad's machine. On his breaks and I will also stay up late. That would be about 8 hours a day. Hey, my dad's breaks are long! But How I will keep up with school I don't know, and don't want to know. This is much more than school! This is pride! The pride of a sayian warrior. I will show Trunks, and dad. But especially Trunks, he will pay for all the times he laughed at me, because he could fight, and I couldn't.  
  
February 25, 2000  
  
Whoa! This is going well! No one caught me! And I'm defiantly improving. I can now make a small energy ball, and I learned how to fly. Sometimes after training when I don't feel like sleeping I go flying around the city. It's so beautiful! It's about the best feeling in the world. Feeling the air whipping your face and your bare hands.  
  
March 15, 2000  
  
I never thought it would go so well. I'm getting stronger day by day. I though I would need at least a year to go ANYWHERE AT ALL. I'm training under 300 times gravity now with no trouble at all. It's all brilliant.  
  
April 17, 2000  
  
I take long breaks from writing in here, huh? Well, that is mostly because I'm just so tired out after training all the time. Well, after everything, it's all worth it. But, even though I'm strong, I'm worried that I don't have enough actual duel experience. I could ask Pan. She is, after all, my best friend, but what if she turns out just like Trunks.  
  
April 18, 200  
  
I decided to tell Pan. 


	2. The process

Bra sighed as she picked up the phone and dialed Pan's number.  
  
"Hello! This is Pan-chan!"  
  
"Hey Pan! Listen, I gotta tell you something! Can I go to your house?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Thanks! I'll be right there! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Bra went up to her window and slid it open. To make her clothes more comfortable for fighting, she had abandoned her mini-skirt, but to keep her style, she wore right spaghetti straps. She floated out of her window and took of at full speed toward Pan's. The cool air whipped her face as she slowly left the city. She arrived in 10 minutes.  
  
Pan jumped out of her window and ran up to her.  
  
"Hey Bra! How'd you get here so fast! And." she said spotting her clothes, "What happened to your usual outfit?"  
  
"That's what I want to talk to you about!"  
  
".your outfit?"  
  
"No! About. this." Bra replied. She gathered her energy and put it up as high as she could. She knew Pan had felt it. Pan's eyes widened.  
  
'How the heck did she get so strong?"  
  
"How the heck did you get so strong!?" Pan said out loud.  
  
"I.trained." Bra replied.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"About four months."  
  
"Four months!? My god! You're almost as strong as me and I've trained all my life! What made you turn around, anyway?"  
  
"Well, see, I was tired of being the only Sayia-jin that doesn't fight, and I was sick of Trunks saying I was just a little whimp!"  
  
"Whoa! You're doing a good job! Hey? You want to spar?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I wanted to ask you. I want to prove to everyone, especially Trunks, that I can beat them, but I'm afraid that I don't have a lot of actual fighting experience, so I though maybe we could spar!"  
  
"Sure! Let's go!"  
  
Pan said and they took off into a clearing.  
  
"Alright ready?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Pan took off in Bra's direction aiming a punch at her, but Bra dodged and got Pan instead.  
  
The battle went on for a long time. Pretty soon they were up in the air and their punches got faster as finally Bra decided to take it to the next level. She gathered her energy into her hand and formed an energy ball. She fired it at Pan. This took Pan by surprise and she barely dodged it.  
  
The battle went on all day, until the Sun was about to disappear behind the mountains. Pan and Bra were both bloodied up by then and Pan said:  
  
"You better not run into your dad like that. If he finds out you got that by sparring with me he'll kill me!"  
  
"Okay! I won't, but I'll get going now anyway!" Bra said and waved Pan goodbye.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Bra's journal:  
  
August 2, 2000  
  
Training is going well! I'm training with Pan all the time and by myself too, and my family STILL has no idea.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
One day in November Bra was training by herself on a small area in the woods. It was around midnight, but Bra wouldn't go back. Lately she was so determined to show everyone that she was just as strong as them, if not more so.  
  
She was knocking down trees and rocks all around. Suddenly she hit something hard with her hand and realized that it was a side of a mountain. She glanced at her arm and saw that it had split open. It didn't hurt, she was used to injuries worse than that by now, but the sight gave her a flashback  
  
-_Flashback_-  
  
Nine-year-old Bra was playing in the yard. Suddenly her arm hit a hard and sharp rock, she looked down and saw that it was split open. She wailed and screamed for Trunks, her mom and her dad.  
  
Trunks came hurrying toward her. He had taken her into the house and fixed her arm. Then said:  
  
"You know, you wouldn't have needed that if you were a fighter!"  
  
Right to her face he had said it.  
  
-_End of Flashback_-  
  
"NOOO! No more!" Bra screamed. She hated it. It was her pride. Her SAYIA- JIN pride! She wouldn't let anybody break it.  
  
"NOOOO!" She screamed. Suddenly she felt a ripple of strength explode inside her. It was like it had been there all along, ready to burst. It was the sweetest feeling as the power seeped through her body and a gold aura surrounded her. Her hair spiked up and turned gold. She felt the strength all around her, inside her and everywhere around. The earth began to shake as her eyes turned green. She fell onto her knees and began breathing heavily.  
  
As she looked up she saw a gold strand of hair fall into her eyes. She stared at it for a moment. Slowly taking in what this must mean.  
  
Miles away, Pan awoke when she felt the great power that had just appeared out if nowhere.  
  
Pan smiled.  
  
"Good job Bra! I'm proud of you!" 


	3. Nobody's Fool

A month later.  
  
Bra looked out of the window and saw Trunks training in the yard.  
  
'Perfect!" she though and made her way down the stairs and into the garden.  
  
"Daddy forcing little Trunky to train?" she asked when she was close enough.  
  
He looked around at her and gave her a weird look:  
  
"Um.. Yeah. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh just because.. I mean, some of us don't need our parents telling us to train and get stronger. Some of us just train because they have enough pride not to give up. Some of us feel that the gift of being a sayian has been granted to us for a reason!" she replied.  
  
Trunks looked at her. Something was weird, he could feel it. Bra never acted like this, she never even talked about fighting, or Sayia-jin pride.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just thinking," she smiled with pleasure at the sight of his confused face, "whether you have any sayia-jin pride at all or even strength."  
  
Trunks snorted:  
  
"Like you have it!"  
  
Bra put up a finger and wagged it  
  
"Now, now Trunks! You wouldn't want me to get upset!"  
  
"Why you going to call dad?"  
  
"Oh no! Something much more effective than that!"  
  
"What!?" Trunks asked, getting annoyed.  
  
"Just." It was time to do what she'd preparing for for a year, but when she first started training, she didn't think this moment would come so soon and she was determined to enjoy every bit of it. Bra gathered up her power and felt the blood throb inside her veins, her sayia-jin blood, her warrior blood. She burst out into Super Sayia-jin.  
  
She smirked as she saw Trunks's eyes pop out at the sight.  
  
"Oh yeah, and that's not all I can do!" Bra said and quickly powered up to a higher level. Electric rays were now surrounding her. She was now in Super Sayia-jin 2.  
  
She speeded towards Trunks, and swung a punch at him. Her actions were so fast that he didn't even have time to move. He was down, but Bra didn't stop there, she aimed kicks and punches at him, only some of which Trunks was able to dodge or block. Never the less, he was down within minutes. He'd done everything, gone super, tried his best moves, but it just seemed that he was like an ant compared to his little sister. It was like they suddenly turned around, He was the weak one, and Bra was the dominator, the strong one, like he was before.  
  
"Who's the little wimp now? Who needs bandages after a silly little cut now, huh?" Bra said.  
  
Trunks stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"As I expected!" She said and started to walk away.  
  
"I didn't really mean that, you know! I thought you'd take it as a joke!" he called after her.  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Never joke with a sayia-jin's pride." She said angrily, but then her face broke into a grin, "But I'm glad you did or else I would never have gone Super in the first place!"  
  
And Trunks smiled back. Bra powered down and helped him to his feet.  
  
Trunks had looked down to Bra his entire life, as though she were toilet paper at the sole of his shoe. And Bra looked at Trunks as a stuck-up boy who though he was top of the world. But for the first time ever their sibling bond was full. 


End file.
